Kyle XY
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle XY was an American television series about a boy who wakes up in the forest outside of Seattle with no memory. The series follows Kyle as he tries to discover who he is, why he has no belly-button, and why he has no memory before that day. The show premiered June 26, 2006, on the ABC Family network; episodes are also broadcast on ABC and available for download from the iTunes Store. After a 10-episode debut season on ABC Family during summer 2006, a total of 23 episodes were ordered for the second season, which started on June 11, 2007, with rebroadcasts on ABC beginning on June 15, 2007. Season 2 was followed by ten episodes of season 3. Although ratings were falling, the last of those episodes held many cliff-hanger teasers, such as Kyle having a mother in common with that season's villain. Season 4 was in preliminary production when ABC suddenly canceled the series. Loyal fans attempted a petition campaign to revive the series, without success. The entire series has been uploaded to YouTube by various 'channels', and can also be seen as complete episodes at abc.com with original HD screen format and limited advertisements. Plot Kyle is a teenage boy who wakes up in a forest near Seattle. He is naked and puzzled by everything around him. He can walk and see; but like a newborn baby, he doesn't know how to eat or drink, and cannot communicate. When Kyle, still naked, wanders into the city, he is arrested and taken to the Juvenile Detention Center. The case is referred to Nicole Trager, a therapist who specializes in adolescents. She realizes Kyle doesn't belong at the detention center and brings him to her home, while the police look for his family. The series follows Kyle and the Trager family, as Kyle develops socially and searches for answers to his past. Kyle soon shows extraordinary intelligence and develops some amazing abilities. The reason lies in his origins, which veer into science fiction. By season 2, Kyle is becoming something of a super-hero figure. There is also a moralism within the story, focusing on family and honesty. There are various teenage romances throughout the series, and many referrences to sex. Even Kyle is involved in romance, while using his growing powers to right wrongs. Cast Main Cast * Matt Dallas as Kyle * Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager * Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager * April Matson as Lori Trager * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager * Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough * Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom * Jaimie Alexander as Jessi season 2, 3 Recurring Cast * Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss * Chelan Simmons as Hillary * Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom * Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner * Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander * Conrad Coates as Ballantine * Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor * J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin * Sarah-Jane Redmond as Rebecca Thatcher * Kurt Max Runte as Detective Jason Breen * Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen * Andrew Jackson as Cyrus Reynolds * Bill Dow as Professor William Kern Episode list *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Alternate reality game Kyle XY as a series also featured an "alternate reality" game where the players help solve the mystery of who Kyle really is. The Mada Corporation website was the game's "rabbit hole" introduction to the game universe. By clicking on "Our Jobs" in the menu, the gamer was taken to an anti-Madacorp Blog, where clues were left for revealing the truth about Kyle. This part of the series was a lot like Lost's DHARMA Initiative. It was removed since the premiere of Season 2, and there is now an actual foreign Mada Corporation with a website selling real kitchen products. Show facts * In the first episode, a TV shows a news report of a girl who washed up on the beach with no memory. It has no relevance to the story. * The premise of Kyle XY is similar to John Doe, although it was supposedly created before the latter became a series. Also Kyle was given the name John Doe, a common alias given to patients in hospitals that have no identification, by the mental institution who took him in after he was discovered nude roaming in the city. * Declan's surname, McDonough, is not revealed until the sixth episode Blame It on the Rain, when Declan meets Stephen Trager. The show's website originally mentioned it as being "McMannus" (Declan MacManus is the real name of Elvis Costello), while closed captioning for the show identified it as "McDunaugh". The alternate reality game mistakenly indicated that it was "Tanner," which was actually the last name of Charlie, Amanda's boyfriend. * When Kyle speaks for the first time, Josh exclaims, "He's like that Indian from Cuckoo's Nest!" This is a reference to Chief Bromden from the 1962 Ken Kesey novel One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. * Even though the series takes place in Seattle, it is actually filmed in the Vancouver, British Columbia, area. * Throughout seasons 1 and 2, Sour Patch Kids candies are mentioned or shown, with Kyle eating them frequently -- that was the show's main sponsor. * When the character of Adam Baylin is mentioned for the first time in the eighth episode Memory Serves, his last name was spelled "Bailen" in the closed-captioning. However, it is spelled "Baylin" on ABC Family's official website, and so the latter spelling is considered correct. * In the Pilot episode, Lori mentions Mike Suby: the name is a take on Michael Suby, composer and music director for the show.